Wonder Woman: Amazon Legend
'Wonder Woman: Amazon Legend '''is a 2016 American supehero film directed by Zack Snyder and written by Chris Terrio. It is based on the DC Comics character Princess Diana, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, and is an origin story for the character. It will be released August 5th, 2016. Cast *Gal Gadot as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman- Diana is the leader of the Amazons and the daughter of Hippolyta. Diana, unlike her fellow Amazons, does not believe that men should be killed for their aggression, but rather tempered. *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor- Steve is an Air Force Pilot who crash lands on Themyscira. Steve is taken in by the Amazons, who are rather rough toward him. Steve soon falls in love with Diana, though is reluctant to admit it due to the Amazon's code. *Alexander Skarsgård as Ares- Ares is the Greek god of war who was imprisoned by Zeus years ago for abusing his power. After Ares is released, he is hellbent on reclaiming his power and taking over Olympus. *Viggo Mortensen as Zeus- Zeus is the king of the gods and the father of Ares who banished him years ago for abusing his power. *Adelaide Kane as Donna Troy- Donna is the protege of Diana who assists her frequently in battle. *Linda Carter as Hippolyta- Hippolyta is the mother of Diana who appears in flashbacks of Diana's childhood. Hippolyta is dead at the time the film takes place. *Ali Larter as Artemis- Artemis is an Amazon and colleague of Diana. She leads the Amazon archers in the battle against Ares. *Toby Jones as Hephaestus- Hephaestus is the Greek god of the forge who invented the cloaking technology that shielded kingdoms such as Themyscira, Olympus, and Atlantis. He helps Diana rebuild her jet in order to return Steve Trevor home. *Steve Coogan as Hades- Hades is the guardian of the Underworld who is defeated and imprisoned by Ares. Coogan's role as Hades is a reference to his role as the character in the ''Percy Jackson film series. *Jena Malone as Cassandra Sandsmark- Cassandra is a young Amazon who is being trained by Diana. Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck appear as Superman and Batman respectively. The two appear at the end of the film, asking for Diana's help. The same scene with Superman and Batman is featured in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ''as they need Diana to help them with the situation going on in that film. Plot The film begins in ancient times when Zeus banishes his son Ares for abusing his power, and seals the power of Ares within the god’s sword. Ares is imprisoned in the Underworld, and Ares’s sword is left on Themyscira. In present day, US Air Force Pilot Steve Trevor crash lands on Themyscira, a floating paradise island. Steve is found by Amazons, female warriors who inhabit Themyscira. The Amazons capture Steve and bring him to their leader, Princess Diana. The Amazons want to kill Steve, since men are not allowed on Themyscira, but Diana does not think Steve should be killed. In the Underworld, a now older Ares escapes from his imprisonment and after fighting Hades, releases several beasts out of Tartarus, and vows to reclaim his sword. Steve is taken into Diana’s palace, where he is given new clothes to wear. Diana explains to Steve that Themyscira went undetected for centuries from cloaking technology invented by the god Hephaestus. The same technology was used for Diana’s jet. But the Kryptonian World Engine destroyed that technology and made Themyscira visible, as well as other kingdoms that used this technology such as Olympus and Atlantis. Diana also explains that she saved Steve from his demise because she believes that men should not be killed for their aggression, but rather tempered using compassion and love. Diana promises that Hephaestus will fix her jet, which was also destroyed by the World Engine, and get him back home as soon as possible. But first, he would have to go through training. For the next few days, Steve is trained by Diana and her fellow Amazons such as Donna Troy. Diana asks Steve about the modern world a lot, and Diana also explains her experiences on Themyscira. Diana explains that she was always underestimated because she was a woman, and that one day she proved herself by disguising as a boy and winning a footrace that had all male competitors. She eventually earned respect among the gods and demigods, and was taken to Themyscira and trained there. When she was 18 years old, she traveled to the United States, where she secretly used her powers to help others. She began to work with another human vigilante (Batman), until she returned to Themyscira to become the new leader of the Amazons. After those few days, Steve falls in love with Diana, and kisses her. Diana then says that they cannot be together because she is an Amazon and that would be against their code. The next day, Themyscira is attacked by Ares’s army. The Amazons try to fend them off, but Ares gets to the sword and reclaims it. Diana takes on Ares in battle, but is not able to stop Ares from escaping. Later that night, Ares storms Olympus. His army takes down all of the gods there, and they are imprisoned just as he was. Ares claims the throne of Olympus, making him the new king of the gods. Back on Themyscira, Diana riles up the Amazonian army, and prepares to take the throne of Olympus back from Ares. Steve wants to help, but Diana says that he is done there, and will be sent back to America in a smaller version of her jet. Steve insists, but Diana sends him away. On Olympus, the Amazons take on Ares’s army. Diana herself takes on Ares, who is now dawning new coat of blue armor. Their battle lasts long, but Diana retreats once her fellow warriors begin to go down too easily. Back on Themyscira, Diana speaks to all of her subjects. She says that they are not quitting, but merely regaining their energy to take them on again. She says that they will prove themselves and dethrone Ares and return the rightful throne to Zeus. The Amazons then prepare to go out for battle once again. Back on Olympus, the battle left the kingdom destroyed, and Ares needs to look for a new place to put his throne. He notices Steve’s jet flying back to America, and decides to follow it. Steve lands in Washington DC, where he is happily greeted by his air force commanders. Steve tries to tell them his experiences, but no one believes him. The beaches are then stormed by Ares and his army, and the US military is no match for them. Diana finds out that Ares is attacking Steve’s home, and wants to help. The other Amazons say that the men deserve to die. Diana then leads another speech saying that Amazons should not want men to die, but rather want to temper their aggression. She says that the only way to do that is to go down and fight off Ares. Back in Washington, Diana appears to Steve and the US President and offers their services. The Amazons then take on Ares’s army on land, and the US military mostly retreats. Steve is tasked with stealing Ares’s sword while Diana is fighting him. Diana takes on Ares yet again and eventually Ares gets a hold of Steve and is about to kill him. But Diana had given Steve the Lasso of Truth, and Steve uses that to tie Ares up and take away his sword. Diana and Steve then kiss, and the other Amazons are confused. Diana again tells them that Amazons should not to despise men, but should temper them through compassion and love. Diana is thanked by the President, and Diana returns home to Themyscira. Back on Themyscira a few weeks later, Diana is training young Cassandra Sandsmark, when the Batplane lands on the island. Diana is approached by Superman and Batman, who say that they need her help. Easter Eggs *Diana mentions that the cloaking technology was also used to shield the kingdom of Atlantis. Atlantis is also the home of Aquaman, another DC Comics hero. It is possible that Diana could possibly be familar with King Orin already. *Steve Coogan had previously portrayed Hades in the ''Percy Jackson films. His appearance as Hades in this movie is a reference to that. *It is mentioned that the World Engine caused both the failure of the cloaking technology as well as the release of Ares from the Underworld. The World Engine was the ship that attacked Earth in Man of Steel, further showing how much the events of MOS affected other heroes.